Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)
Eddward Marion "Edd" Zimintator is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated series, Ed, Edd & Eddy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sailor Mercury Vs Edd (Completed) With the Eds * The Rowdyruff Boys vs Ed, Edd n Eddy (Completed) * [[Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics|'Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics']]' '(Completed) * Ed Edd N Eddy VS The Warners * The Goodies VS The Eds Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Bentley (Sly Cooper) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * The Riddler (DC Comics) * Steve Smith (American Dad) * PaRappa The Rapper * Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Professor Hubert Farnsworth (Futurama) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Engineer (Team Fortress 2) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Kevin (Home Alone) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Edd (Eddsworld) With the Eds * Dipper, Stan, and Soos (Gravity Falls) * Eddsworld Gang History Edd moved into the cul-de-sac when he was quite young. Ed and Eddy already lived there, and Edd joined up with them, providing the brains needed to bring Eddy’s implausible schemes to fruition. Edd lives in a house on the cul-de-sac with his parents, and does not seem to have any siblings. Death Battle Info * Age: 14 * Aliases: The Masked Mumbler, Sockhead, Double D, Double Dork, Mr. Calculator Pants, Doctor Double D * Occupation: Student, Newspaper Boy * He's a Neat Freak * He's the Brains of the Eds * What's under his hat is unknown Powers and Abilities * Super Intelligence ** He is considered the smartest character on the show ** Can invent his own functional technology out of junk and random materials ** He is a straight A+ student * Blood Lust * Able to break the laws of physics along with the Eds * What ever is under his hat shines like thousand suns (According to the creator) * Regeneration ** Has regenerated from being melted into a puddle ** Also regenerated from being reduced to dust Weapons * Ruler * Slingshot * Laser Gun * Jet Pack * Sub Zero Battle Suit * Garbage Scooter * Go Carts (Special attack: Repulsor Rays) * Canadian squirt gun ** Canadian squirt gattling gun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqZQg9cRcpI * Lightsaber * Garbage Armor * Newspaper Shooter * Grappling Hook * Land Windsurfer Feats * Made a working elevator out of cardboard * Beated up two kankers on accident * Somehow beated Rolf, once in an actual fight and once on accident * Survived a fall from outer space, along with his friends * Once was able to carry a large slab of concrete for an extended period of time, despite him being weak Weaknesses * He is physically the weakest member of the Eds * If he goes too long without a shower, he'll go insane until he finally gets clean * Somewhat of a pacifist, doesn't like to fight unless he has no other choice * Can be somewhat naive at times * Can be easily influenced by jawbreakers Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Ed Edd and Eddy Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users